


Darkness

by Showtime (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Hockeyween 2016 [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Mild Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Showtime
Summary: It was a childish fear, being scared of the dark. Well, scientists had proven that darkness was a perfectly valid thing to be scared of, but Patrick still considered it to be rather childish. After all, he was a 27 year old man; what could possibly be in the darkness that could scare him?





	

It was a childish fear, being scared of the dark. Well, scientists had proven that darkness was a perfectly valid thing to be scared of, but Patrick still considered it to be rather childish. After all, he was a 27 year old man; what could possibly be in the darkness that could scare him?

Asking himself that question was probably one of the worst things Patrick could have done.

It wasn’t long after he had a particular conversation with himself, scolding himself for leaving the hallway lights on because he’d had the uncomfortable feeling someone was watching him, that really weird things started happening.

He was alone one night, working along with a yoga DVD to stretch his aching muscles out. It was pitch black in his living room, save for the light of the television. He was stretching out in a tree pose, his back stretched out fully, before he felt a hand brush his back. He almost fell over, scrambling to get away from the feeling. He glanced around behind him, panting heavily. He could have sworn that there was someone watching him, peering over the couch to stare at him as he shook on the floor. He managed to get up and get the light on, and immediately, the feeling disappeared. 

The next week, he was half asleep in his bed, book open on his chest. He was close to sleep, praying that it would come quick. He had training tomorrow, and he really wanted to be up slightly earlier so he could get a little extra training in. His eyelids could barely stay open, and they slowly flickered shut. He was almost sleeping, when the hairs on his arms and the back of his neck started standing on end. He felt uncomfortable, and shifted a little. It was only a few seconds later that he felt the familiar and unwelcome feeling of someone watching him. Slowly, slowly, he let his eyes flicker open, and he could have sworn he saw someone standing at the bottom of his bed. Covered in shadow, and hidden, the only thing he could see was lilac, glowing circles around the area that the eyes should be in. There was a scream, and then it was gone and Patrick let himself keep the lights on that night.

\--

Now, three weeks later, the incidents had been more than forgotten. Patrick had gone back to sleeping at night – even if it was at Jonathan’s place on the other side of town. 

He was back home, stumbling home, slightly drunk from the bar, celebrating the win with the guys against Nashville on home ice, and Panik’s hat trick. Paying the cabbie and getting out the car with a slightly slurred keep the change, he stared up at the hotel he lived in, swaying a little on the side walk, when there was a power cut.

Blinking a little bit, there was a light shining almost directly in his face as the doorman offered him help to his apartment in the dark, but Patrick shook his head and, walked past him with a smile that he’d be alright. 

He headed to the stairs straight away, somehow knowing in his tipsy that the elevators wouldn’t work. He headed slowly up the stairs, starting to feel nervous surrounded by darkness, and he fumbled for his phone in his pocket. Before he could get it, however, the familiar feeling of being watched in the dark was making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Turning around, he saw the same lilac eyes from his bedroom staring at him. Stood on the steps, halfway up, Patrick forgot how to breathe, and he couldn’t move for a second, before flight and fight screamed at him to run, and he did. He stumbled up the stairs, rushing and almost falling up the stairs. There was the sound of scuffling on the stairs behind him, and he pushed himself further up the stairs.

He turned the corner sharply, almost skidding into the wall as he sprinted up the next flight of stairs.

The feeling of fear was apparently highly sobering, and Patrick could feel adrenaline coursing through his body, around his veins, forcing his legs quicker up the stairs.

He could hear it getting closer, could feel something like cold claws wrapping around his ankles, trying to trip him; and then the lights were on, and Patrick was left panting in the stair way, alone. There was nothing to suggest there was something behind him, that anything had been chasing him, and Patrick felt the overwhelming urge to cry.

Licking his lips and rushing to the elevator to get to his apartment.

Patrick didn’t chide himself when he slept with the lights on that night.


End file.
